


I'm Coming Out Of My Cage (and i've been doing just fine)

by czpan



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: M/M, Past Abuse, negative self talk cw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-18 04:25:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7299499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/czpan/pseuds/czpan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Atem's looking for a place to stay and Yugi likes to make decisions without informing his roommate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. one

**Author's Note:**

> I need to be more caffeinated than I am right now, good god.

Atem walks along the empty street, all the belongings he considers important are stuffed inside a backpack that's definitely seen better days. Atem makes a mental note of his inventory: $50 cash, a deck of Magic the Gathering cards, his cellphone (and charger), and among several other things: a necklace that was given to him by an old friend. 

It's dark outside, but it won't be for long. Atem stands under the light of a lamppost and takes a drag out of a cigarette. Times have been tough lately, and he hasn't been able to find a permanent place to stay since running away from home. He'd rather forget that.  
He'd rather forget everything, including the fact that as of a couple hours ago, he officially has no home or place to stay after having lost his job and, and... He'd like to pretend that everything is fine and that he'll be okay, and that he'll be able to get a job and find some housing. Atem takes another long drag, sliding down the lamppost to sits his ass down on the cold pavement.  
He shoves his face into the palms of his hands and attempts to focus on his breathing, "This is fine..." he quietly attempts to console himself "You've been through this before, and you've made it this far by yourself." He plays with the lighter for a good few moments flicking it on and off, trying to refocus his thoughts away from telling himself that he's worthless garbage that deserves this. That of course he's in this situation it's all his fault, It's all his fault, everything is his fault because he's a horrible person that deserves to die. His hands are shaking.

He drops the lighter.

Atem looks up into the sky and starts laughing, he wipes wet hands onto his jeans and closes his eyes. The sun is rising, slowly covering the streets and buildings in a soft halo of sunshine. Atem stands up, pockets the lighter, and makes haste to appear normal walking around at 5 in the morning like that's just a thing that he does. 

There's a coffee shop open nearby ( Thank God ) and Atem uses the small amount of money he has to buy himself a coffee and a sandwich. 

 

It's 10 am when Atem notices a familiar, but out of place head of tri-color hair dash past him in the bookstore that he's holed himself in for the time being. He's faintly reminded of days long past -- of a friend he had in highschool. Atem dismisses the thought for a while until he sees the same tri-color hair this time closer and paired with bright purple eyes gazing right at him, almost shocked to see him there.

Well, Fuck. 

"Atem? Is that really you?" It's Yugi. His hair is a lot shorter than it was when they knew each other. His ears are pierced, with his right ear sporting two more along the upper ear. He has a little bit of muscle tone, but overall his body is still just as short and slender as ever. Atem wonders for a moment of self consciousness how he's changed too, he supposes his hair is a longer -- he's been having to keep it up in a ponytail, but appearance-wise that's all he thinks has changed. 

"Uh, yeah! Hey Yugi..haven't seen you in a while" he responds caught off-guard, realizing that he was probably staring for too long at his old best friend. 

"Yeah It's definitely been a while." He sits down next to Atem and his small pile of books, and smiles, "Wanna catch up over a quick coffee? My treat?"  
He motions towards the coffee shop inside the bookstore.  
They sit across from each other at a small table near the Young Adult section. Yugi takes a sip from his coffee, then smiles at Atem.  
Neither of them can help from feeling just a little nostalgic. 

Yuugi is the first to break the momentary silence: "What have you been doing since highschool?"

"I've mostly just been moving from one place to another ever since my dad kicked me out of the house when I came out to him." Atem gives out a weak laugh. "It's been pretty hard to get by, but I guess I've been able to manage. It's just a matter of working with what I've got --- I've had to take a lot of odd jobs , and could never manage to stay in one place for too long."

"Ah, It's been the opposite for me I guess. I've been basically stationary this entire time! So, sorry if it's not very exciting." He takes another sip of coffee, carding a hand through short strands of purple-black hair, "My grandpa died not too long ago, so I've been taking care of the Kame Game shop, It was a bit rough for a while, but I've been getting the hang of it. My mom had to move for work purposes and it took me a while to convince her that I'd be fine on my own. I was kind of alone at home for a while, but my friend Ryou---he was an online friend of mine for a while, uh -- he's my roommate now, I think you'd like him." He twiddles his thumbs, a bit flustered feeling like he's talked for too long. 

"So, that's me! What're you doing here in town?" 

Atem scratches the nape of his neck a little bit, unsure of how to respond, then settles for the truth.  
"Honestly, I..." he takes a breath, and holds his knees a bit closer to his chest, they haven't talked or seen each other for almost since high school. He shouldn't bother him with his problems, but he can't help but feel .  
"It's complicated, but I guess to summarize: I just got here, and have been looking for a place to stay." A half-truth. "So, how about you?"

Yugi brings a finger to his lips and lets out a quick hum. 

"I'm here to help out my roommate set up for his D&D campaign that he's DM-ing. I'm taking a break right now since we already got most of the set up complete -- I can't really go back right now though since he wants to be alone while he gets the exact details of everything finished." he grins to himself.  
"I'm kind of excited, It'll be my first time doing a D&D campaign"

Yugi turns to Atem and snaps his fingers, "Listen! You should join us, and hey if you're looking for a place to stay you can always stay with us! I'm sure my roommate would be okay with it."

"Are you sure? I really wouldn't want to be a burden to you"

"Hey, It's fine, I could use extra help at the shop anyways," Yuugi gives Atem a smile, "Please, Atem. We may not have been able to see each other in a while, but I still consider you one of my best friends. You’re still very important to me."

Atem turns around for a moment in complete disbelief at his luck, "If you insist... You don't know just how grateful I am for this, Yugi. You've been an important friend for me too. Thank you." 

"It's fine--" Yugi blushes a bit, then takes note at the necklace around Atem's neck. The chain itself is gold, and the charm hanging at the end is a gold pyramid. Of course none of it is real gold, but it still shines just as beautifully. It was a necklace Yugi had given Atem for his 17th birthday. Atem starts fidgeting with the charm, and Yugi brings his attention back to the moment. 

"You still remember where the Kame Game shop is right?"

Atem nods

"That's where the D&D party's taking place too, so just come over later tonight and I can introduce you to Ryou and everything. Here's my number by the way."

Yuugi scrawls his phone number on the back of a receipt and hands it to Atem.

"Thanks."

"I'll see you tonight."

Yugi leaves the table and heads out the bookstore leaving Atem by himself with his phone number, a coffee, and a small glimmer of hope for the future.


	2. two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I've only played D&D once, and that was in middle school. Everything I know about D&D is from the fucking Adventure Zone podcast good god..

Through the front door window of the shop, Atem watches Yugi and another boy with long, white hair, sit at a table working on what looks like a miniature landscape together. Atem assumes that the white haired boy is probably Yugi's roommate...R...Rouge? Ryou? Ryou. 

Atem knocks on the door and enters the Kame Game shop. Yugi turns around at the sound of the door chime, while Ryou(?) continues focusing on painting a character figure.

"Atem!"

"Shit..am I early?" 

"Haha kinda, I just wanted you to get here earlier so I could introduce you two" Yugi nudges Ryou on the shoulder, and Ryou is almost startled to see another person in the room. 

"Oh, sorry I didn't notice you entered. I'm Ryou Bakura." Ryou offers his hand to Atem, and Atem shakes it. (Ryou confirmed.) 

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Ryou" Atem smiles, happy with himself that he was able to remember the name, "I'm Atem."

Yugi grabs a chair for Atem, and offers him a seat next to him. He turns to face Ryou, explaining to him that "Atem's my best friend from high school! I think I might have mentioned him a couple times to you. I just bumped into him today while at a bookstore--I think that two will probably like each other." Yugi is silent for a beat, and rubs a circle into his hand. 

"Oh yeah, and he'll be staying with us for a while. I forgot to tell you that earlier, huh."

Atem shifts awkwardly in his chair, he feels his cheeks burning slightly at the comment, "If that's okay with you of course, I really don't mean to intrude or be a burden to any of you."

Ryou's cheeks turn a slight pink, slightly flustered he says, "No, no, I'm okay with it, I'm just a little surprised is all. Yugi, you really need to give me prior notice about these things...". Ryou sighs, and gives a quiet laugh that Atem thinks is a little cute. 

"Anyway, right now I'm just working on some finishing touches...I really can't get it absolutely perfect, but I'll try." Ryou gives the two other boys a determined look, "I'll have this finished before the actual party starts, so don't worry. Atem, you can fill out a character sheet until then".

Ryou takes out a couple pieces of paper, and [a player's handbook](http://www.aegisoft.be/costa/data/roleplay/D&D%203.5%20-%20Players%20Handbook%20%5BOEF%5D.pdf), "Here, um.. You'll need these." 

Atem takes out a pencil from his backpack. 

After much deliberation, and input from Yugi, Atem decides to play as a Half-elf Paladin named Cadwalader (Yugi is playing as a Neutral Good Druid Gnome named Soma Dees).Atem and Yugi kill time by drawing their D&D characters together on scrap pieces of paper. 

Atem is a little surprised at himself at just how quickly they were able to get back to their old flow, as if the distance that time created between them never existed at all. He feels a familiar warmth in his chest whenever Yugi moves himself closer to him, or when their hands accidentally touch. Atem can't help but grin to be able to have his old friend back, regardless of what circumstances led them to meet again. The two go from drawing their characters to sending each other messages back and forth on a piece of paper, having quiet conversations with each other, asking about simple things going on in each others lives, giggling the entire time. Atem touches the pyramid charm hanging from his necklace and smiles. 

The door chime rings, and with it enters Jounouchi and Honda. Atem perks up at the site of them--it's almost like a fucking high school reunion in there. They all greet each other, Jounouchi excitedly hugs Atem and points out just how long his hair's been getting. Honda pats Atem on the back, and they all reminisce for a little bit. 

Ryou introduces himself from the table, and grabs some snacks. Everyone takes a seat and reads out what their characters are. 

(Jounouchi: Dwarf Fighter named [Vic Steele](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Jl5vi9ir49g). Chaotic Good.) (Honda: SERIOUSLY?) (Jounouchi: Seriously.)

(Honda: Human Rogue named Ashton Kutcher. Neutral Evil.) (Jounouchi: Honda..)

 

\------

Ryou smiles, and sets a box full of dice in the center of the table, and exclaims, "Let's get this game started!". Ryou hands out very detailed and almost life-like player figures ( stand-ins until Ryou can make custom ones to match everyone's characters). Atem compliments Ryou on his work with the landscape and figures, and Ryou shyly thanks him. 

After a good fifteen minutes of exposition, they begin playing the actual game. They spend the night talking to villagers at a bar, and accepting a job to deliver several packages to the Town across the forest. They end their session after defeating a group of thieves in combat--Cadwalader(Atem) insists on letting them live, capturing and getting information from them. They are given directions for safe passage through the first, and they end the game left to think whether or not they should trust the thieves' advice. 

They stay and chat for a little bit, but soon Jounouchi and Honda have to leave. Then, Ryou heads upstairs. 

"Goodnight you guys, oh It's been nice meeting you Atem. I'm gonna go to bed..." Ryou stretches his arms out and yawns loudly. 

\------

Yugi and Atem remain at the table, and Yugi moves himself to sit right next to Atem.  
"I'm really glad you're here. Honestly, this sounds really dorky but I've really missed you...You just kind of disappeared after high school, and I was kind of heartbroken that you didn't try to contact me again, but I guess I can kind of understand why you did that--especially given your circumstances."  
Atem shifts uncomfortably in his seat, not quite ready to have this conversation. Atem starts fidgeting with the charm again, attempting to ready himself, but Yugi softly grabs his hand. "You don't need to feel guilty over this..I know now that it wasn't your fault. I'm just really glad that you're in my life again." 

"You still deserve an apology though...I can't in any way feel comfortable being in your home like this without giving you at least this." 

Yugi leans against Atem's arm,Atem noticeably stiffening at the movement, and nods, "mm...alright then." 

Atem tries to relax himself, his heart beating rapidly and his cheeks burning with guilt and regret, he shifts away from Yugi. "Um..how to begin.." Atem shifts his seat so that it's facing Yugi, "When I came out to my dad, he was almost calm...,I guess. I think he was mentally denying the fact that I was gay and every time I tried to bring it up, or try to remind him, he'd shut me up,or---" He's really not prepared for this. Atem clenches his fist. Yugi's probably noticed that Atem's been avoiding eye contact "Anyway, I got extremely frustrated and lashed out at him. I told him that he needed to accept the fact that I'm gay, he told me that I was no longer his son and that I had ten minutes to pack my things and leave and that he never wanted to see me in his house again. He said I was dead to him."

"I got out of the house as fast as I could, I wasn't thinking at the time---I don't know how I've been able to survive these two years, honestly. I got a job, somehow, and have been able to find people kind enough to give me a place to stay as long as I was able to pay my half of the rent. I couldn't talk to anyone from my past, I didn't know how, and I didn't want to go back at all. God, I wanted to call you a million times, but even though I knew you didn't hate me for what I am, I still felt so scared to talk to you. Part of me felt like you, and a lot of other people hated me...It was a really dark time." Yugi gives a sympathetic nod, "My mental state at that point was just, so horrible..It probably still is. I don't know...I had um..a.." Atem starts playing with his necklace again, his face starting to flush, "That's not important,actually. I just want you to know that I am sorry for not being able to be there for you, or be in your life. I missed you so much.." 

At that, Yugi embraces Atem in a hug, and they feel a comfort that they have both missed for two years. Yugi lets go, wiping a tear off his face. They're both silent for a moment, then Yugi sits himself back down next to Atem. "I'm happy that you shared that with me. You're one of my best friends still, and I need you to know that you'll always have a place here. I kind of wish that you told me all this sooner--I would have definitely helped you then too." 

Yugi rises from his seat and stretches.

He taps Atem's shoulder, offering him a hand. " Hey, It's about time to go to bed...do you still remember where everything is?"

Atem thinks for a moment, vaguely recalling where everything in Yugi's house is, and nods. He takes Yugi's hand and stands up. 

"I'll show you to your room then."

Atem takes his backpack, and walks upstairs with Yugi, still slightly tense from the conversation they just had. They stop right at what Atem knew as Yugi's bedroom. 

"I hope you don't mind being in my old room, It's a little small, but It's either this or the living room, and I honestly think you'd prefer a bed to a couch." 

"No, no it's fine. It's perfect." Atem leans against the door frame, "Thank you for letting me stay here."

"It's no problem." Yugi sleepily smiles at Atem and yawns, "I'll see you tomorrow...I'm gonna go to sleep." 

Atem is alone again. He puts his bag down on the floor of his friend's old room, and falls directly onto the bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 50% of me just wants to make their D&D sessions a separate thing from this fic...but that would be ridiculous...
> 
>  
> 
> (OR IS IT???? haha im too tired to do 2 fics at once anyway...)


	3. three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> good morning, atem!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> is my writing improving? i really don't know. I sure hope it is.

Atem's surroundings upon waking up were all too familiar. The set up of the room wasn't all too different, but it felt emptier. The part of him that was still half-asleep was almost convinced that he was still dreaming- dreaming of the past, but his memories of last night were coming back to him all too clearly. He checks his phone. 

It's 4am. He's also still wearing jeans. Atem stretches his arms out, and slides himself off of the bed. While he knows that he's welcome here, he still can't help but feel like he doesn't quite belong there -- Yugi's assurances aside, he has never felt truly comfortable living in someone elses house and he isn't going to start now. Nothing in life is permanent, and fuck, neither is this. Though, Atem feels a slight comfort at the familiarity of the room -- Yugi has kept a few posters and figurines up in the room, and until now it looks like he had been using the room as a place to study, or read. There are still a couple books scattered around as ghosting reminders of Yugi's previous presence there. He's really only a guest here...

Atem puts on a spare shirt he had in his backpack, stops for a moment, decides to just brings his bag with him, and leaves his room. He makes his way towards the living room, and exits out into the balcony. It's quiet in the house, and he's up early enough to catch the sunrise, if he wants to. He digs through his bag , takes out a carton of cigarettes and a lighter. He takes a cigarette out, and has a smoke. He feels dirty, he promised himself not to do this so often--and of course this isn't as bad as he could be, but he's been really stressed out lately, and, and... fuck that. He knows what he's doing and he's not going to lie to himself. It's repulsive and he hates it, but it makes him feel better and distracts him. The sky is at a point between dark and light -- the horizon a light pink. 

He enters the living room once more, and leaves just as quickly as he left it to go to the bathroom. He takes a piss, and washes his hands and face. He brushes his teeth, highly aware of the cigarette smell following him. He considers taking a shower, but feels a slight discomfort at the idea. Atem makes a mental note to himself to buy himself some shampoo, and to ask Yugi or Ryou if they're okay with him using their shower. He knows they'll probably say yes, but from past experience in different living situations he figures it's probably safer to ask. 

His stomach rumbles in protest, he's been awake a while and his stomach is having a fit over the lack of food being put into it at that very moment. Atem decides that it is time to appease his hunger, and tries to remember the way to the kitchen. It takes him a good couple minutes, given that his memories of the house have mostly been from where he's been with Yugi, but he eventually finds it. Entering, he spots Ryou sitting at the table,with his hair up in a pony tail, and reading one of a large stack of what looks like sci-fi novels. His hair looks pretty cute like that, Atem thinks to himself, It suits him. Meanwhile his hair is still loose and reaching down to his shoulders, it's incredibly messy and he tries to tidy it up by tucking it all behind his ears. He didn't expect there to be anyone else in the house. 

He gives Ryou a small awkward wave, and is ignored. "Good morning" Atem says, Ryou is quiet for a moment, but gives an incredibly delayed shocked response. 

"Ah, SORRY! I didn't see you there, I uh...didn't sleep at all so I just thought I was imagining things for a moment." Ryou sets the book down, "Good morning, though"

Atem chuckles softly, "It's fine I was surprised to see you too, wasn't really expecting anybody else to be awake at this time."  
He takes out a bowl and some cereal, and pours some milk into it. Atem sits down next to the white-haired boy. "So, are these books interesting then, or is it just insomnia?" Atem feels soft pangs of anxiety hitting him, but he tries to ignore them for now. He's never been too good at talking to people. 

"Oh, these? Yeah they're interesting, I'm almost done with the first book." Ryou holds up the book he was reading when Atem walked in: **DUNE** . He sets the book down, "Though, honestly it's both--it's interesting, but I've also never been able to sleep well." Ryou yawns, stretching his arms out, "I'm actually very tired right now, but not actually sleepy... I have work later, at a book store nearby so I'll probably be running on coffee for the rest of today?". 

Atem nods, running on coffee is all too familiar to him. "I'm probably going to end up falling asleep the moment I get home" He sighs, "Speaking of" Ryou picks up a mug he had on the table and stands up, "I'm going to get some coffee". He offers Atem coffee, and Atem says yes almost immediately. Atem follows Ryou back into the kitchen, and washes his spoon and bowl. Ryou hands Atem the mug.   
They both take a sip, and once Atem's finished around half the glass, He sets the mug down on the table.

"Hey this might be a weird question, but are you and Yugi okay with me using the shower? It's probably pretty stupid of me to have to ask, but I have had...weird experiences with my past roommates, so I figured it's probably better to ask--Yeah" Atem offers up a little half smile at the end of his question, hoping that he didn't come off as too awkward. He takes another sip of his coffee. 

"Oh, yeah of course! Don't worry about that at all, you can also just use any of the shampoo we have here if you don't have any. We're all roommates now so, everything here is fair game honestly." Ryou smiles. 

 

Ryou's voice is soft, and almost quiet -- much different than what he's like as a Dungeon Master. Atem finds the difference between his demeanor while gaming, and in his day to day life to be interesting, and familiar. Gaming has always made him feel more confident about himself, and he wonders if it's the same with Ryou as well. Maybe he's just tired though, and Atem's just projecting. 

"Do you think I could borrow that book once you're done?" Atem asks, finishing up his cup of coffee. 

"Of course, maybe we could all have a book club or something?..I feel like that might be fun." Ryou's smile is adorable. Atem reaches towards his neck to fidget with his necklace, but to his surprise it's not there. He feels slightly embarrassed, and sets his hand back down on the table. 

"Definitely. It'd be a great way for us all to get to know each other better or I guess...for you to get to know me better, since Yugi already knows me and you." Atem chuckles awkwardly,hoping that he's been able to succeed in this interaction. 

"Haha, yeah! I'll let you know once I'm done reading it so you can borrow it, or whatever, yeah" 

"Yeah!" Success.... Atem gives himself a small fist pump to congratulate himself at how well this conversation is going. He is the King of Good Conversations, the Winner of Talking, or something like that. 

Yugi stumbles into the room, too early to be as energetic as usual, he greets them with a big yawn and a sleepy "Good morning..."  
He heads straight to the pot of coffee and pours the rest of the pot into a ridiculously oversized mug. He fucking downs that shit.

"You're up early today." Ryou remarks,quirking his eyebrow up slightly at the large mug. 

"I can't help it I forgot to clean up the shop yesterday, so I have to be up early...I've also got to open up the shop and stuff" another groggy yawn is released, Yugi stretches out his arms. 

"I can help you out with that" Atem offered, glad to be around someone familiar again. 

"You sure about that? I mean, you really don't have to, I can do it on my own..." Yugi tried to sound as convincing as possible to be polite, but Atem knew him well enough to know that he didn't mean it. Yugi's never been a morning person, and is probably glad to get some help for the work around the shop. 

"I insist, besides it'll get cleaned up faster with two people than with just one person." Atem gave Yugi a small smirk, which Yugi chuckled at a little bit. 

"Alright, alright, if you _insist_." 

 

The set up from last nights D&D session was still up, along with a couple of opened chip bags, and cans of soda in various states of fullness, or emptiness, Atem pointed out to himself. 

Yugi collected the cans in a large white trash bag to recycle later. Atem carefully moved the tables back to the edges of the shop. He wasn't really sure what to do with the miniature landscape and all the different player and NPC figurines on the board,so he just decided to leave them be. Ryou would probably know what to do with all his stuff, and it didn't look out of place in the Game Shop anyway. 

"So, what do you think of Ryou?" Yugi asked him, while he gathered all the different chip bags from the table. 

Atem leans against the table he was wiping down, "He's very friendly-- more energetic and confident while gaming i notice, but he's pretty cute."

"OH??" Yugi's grin is wide, and his eyes are sparkling with curiousity. 

"No, no not in that way!!" Atem, said, like a liar. He lightly shoved Yugi's shoulder. It was kind of in that way. He felt himself blushing, and part of him was glad that his skin was too dark for anyone to tell he was blushing. 

"In what way then?" Yugi continues to smile, happy to be able to tease Atem again.

"Shouldn't you be cleaning or something?" Atem's hands, failing to find a necklace to grab on , instead tugged on his shirt collar. If he admitted that he had these feelings for Ryou, he'd have to admit to himself that those same feelings he had for Yugi were still present, even years after high school. He wouldn't really know what to do with himself then. Having feelings for either of them would make living with them so much harder, so really, ignoring them until they hopefully went away was probably the best choice to make, OBVIOUSLY. 

"Haha, alright, sorry. I won't push it." Yugi gave him an apologetic look. 

"Sure..." Atem accepted the half-assed apology, knowing that Yugi probably wouldn't be able to keep that promise. He liked teasing Atem too much to do that. 

They both did a pretty good job cleaning up together, It was around 7am when they finally finished, and they both congratulated themselves for their good work. 

"Hey, If you're still tired I could help you with the shop today, I really wouldn't mind."

"Yeah okay."

"Really, no declining the offer or whatever?"

"Yeah, sure, I'd actually appreciate the company. It's pretty quiet in here most of the day." 

Yugi showed Atem how to operate the cash register, and showed him around the shop, pointing out where everything is. It was pretty easy for Atem to pick up, given that the shop hadn't really changed much, and that he was already familiar with this kind of stuff.


End file.
